Blu and my Mauro
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Blu have become friend with Mauro while Nico, Pedro, and Rafael grow jealousy and begin to destroy Mauro at once But They realized that Blu and Mauro want to be gay.  Rating T for Some bad word and action.
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy Begins

At Mauro's place.

Mauro: Wow! I wondering who plucked that Nigel?  
>Doc: I think it Blu.<br>Mauro: Blu? I am so sorry for being jerk to him.  
>Doc: What you gonna do?<br>Mauro: I am gonna to apologive him.

Meanwhile.

Pedro: Hey Blu, Are you gonna to guy night.  
>Blu: I can't, Jewel is pregnant and i have to take care of him.<br>Nico: Come on, Blu!  
>Blu: No.<p>

But Blu saw Mauro coming.

Blu: Hey! Getting away for me!  
>Mauro: Blu! I am so terribly sorry for being jerk to you, And i can to anything to heal Jewel if you accept my apologive.<br>Blu: Anything?  
>Mauro: Yes, Anything.<br>Blu: Hmm, Okay, I accepted you apologive.  
>All: What?<br>Blu: Guy! He says that he will do anything.  
>Mauro: Let walk, Blu.<br>Blu: Yes, Let walk.

Blu and Mauro walk while Nico, Pedro, and Rafael grow jealousy of Mauro.

Pedro: He stole our best friend.  
>Nico: I know that! Pedro.<br>Rafael: Guy! I know that we are jealous of him but let take a week, That will resolved.

5 weeks and 1 second later.

Rafael: Okay! That not resolved of Blu and Mauro.  
>Pedro: And plus, That Mauro have replace us with him as a singer.<br>Nico: And he stole my cap, (Cries)  
>Rafael: That it guy, We have no choice but destroy Mauro at once.<br>Both: Okay!

Next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2: Blu Is Gay!

At Pedro and Nico's hideout.

Rafael: Hello, Let me in.  
>Pedro: The password first.<br>Rafael: Let me in or i will cut your head off!  
>Pedro: Okay!<br>Nico: Pedro.  
>Pedro: I know!<br>Rafael: So, What the plan?  
>Nico: We are gonna to use our weapon to destroy him.<br>Both: Good!

Nico, Pedro, and Rafael sneak to Mauro's place.

Rafael: Okay, We in the mauro's room.  
>Nico: Shh! Let knock them out.<br>Rafael: Okay!

As them gonna to Mauro's room, They are shocked because Blu and Mauro having a sex.

All: Oh my god!

Nico, Pedro, and Rafael running and they vomit and they were disgust.

Pedro: Don't tell me that we watch Blu and Mauro having a sex?  
>Nico: Yes.<br>Rafael: I thought he is not gay, But he gay.  
>Nico: Okay, We might fail the plan but we will attack Mauro, Tomorrow.<br>Both: Good!

Next Day.

Blu: Good morning, Guy.  
>Pedro: Good morning B...<p>

Pedro look at other and decided don't talk to Blu.

Blu: What gonna on here?  
>All: We saw you having a sex with Mauro!<br>Blu: Guy, Let me tell you.  
>All: Okay.<br>Blu: I want to be gay with Mauro.  
>All: What?<br>Blu: I know right!  
>All: Okay.<p>

Blu walk away.

Pedro: Which wrong with Blu?  
>Nico: I think that he have been forget about Jewel.<br>Rafael: Maybe he has been brainwashed.  
>Both: Brainwashed?<br>Rafael: I think.  
>Nico: WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA ON HERE?<p>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Mauro's Plan

At Mauro's place

Pedro: Hey Rafy!  
>Rafael: Yes.<br>Pedro: I think i found those that brainwashed Blu.  
>Nico: Let me see!<p>

Nico look at thing and it reveal that is a pill.

Nico: It a pill!  
>Both: Oh no!<br>Nico: We have no choice but go to Jewel's place  
>Both: Oh right!<p>

They go to Jewel's place.

Nico: Ah, Jewel, Your mate have a sex with Mauro.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Rafael: We saw them having a sex.  
>Jewel: What?<br>Pedro: And Blu says that he want gay with him.  
>Jewel: What?<br>All: And Mauro put a pill to brainwashed Blu and Blu and Mauro are getting married.  
>Jewel: You means that my Blu is been brainwashed.<br>All: Yes.  
>Jewel: Oh no!<br>Nico: And the pill says that he will turned back in normal about 10 minutes.

Jewel look at the clock and they got 6 minute to stop them.

Jewel: Guy! I don't want lose Blu but we have to rescue him.  
>All: Agree.<p>

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4: Blu Is Normal Again

At Mauro's wedding.

Priest: Blu, Could you spent a life with monkey.  
>Blu: I do.<br>Priest: Mauro, Could you spent a life with bird.  
>Mauro: I d-<p>

Jewel and other arrived.

Jewel: Stop! Blu, Don't marry him.  
>Blu: Why?<p>

Jewel look at a clock and it also 1 minute left.

Jewel: Because you male and he a male.  
>All: We saw you having a sex with him!<br>Blu: What?

Blu transformed his former self.

Blu: What happen, What gonna on here.  
>Pedro: You have sex with Mauro.<br>Blu: What?

Blu begin vomit for 2 hours.

Blu: I am so sick and surprised.  
>Rafael: And you were about to marry him.<br>Blu: Marry him? I will not marry him because i sex with him!  
>Mauro: Sorry.<p>

At Blu and Jewel's place. Blu was washing himself because he have sex with male.

Blu: I am so traumized now!

The end.


End file.
